


If You're feeling Suicidal You've Come to the Right Place

by suicidedesu



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, pretty much Ian's teasing Joji in front of Max while they watch chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidedesu/pseuds/suicidedesu
Summary: Joji's watching Chef and Ian won't stop touching him.Oh, and also Max is there.





	

The guys had admittedly been drinking a bit much, even for them. The three of them sat close to each other, watching Chef for the umpteenth time, as they always did when they were shitfaced and bored. Ian and Joji sat next to each other on a beat-up couch while Max sat on the floor in front of them, nearly oblivious to their presence. ****

That entire night, Ian had been touching Joji like crazy. It was true that Ian had never shied away from touching his friends as a joke or otherwise, and he had always been especially handsy when he was drunk, but this was going too far, even for him; at the beginning of the night, he had given Joji subtle touches, like patting his back or accidentally touching his leg, but as the night drew on, he had become much less subtle. He had begun to brush his hand against Joji’s inner thigh and before long, over Joji’s crotch. And for some reason, Joji hadn’t pulled back.

Once Ian placed his hand on Joji’s bulge, he noticed that Joji had already been hard from all the touching from before. He didn’t stop there, of course; soon enough, he was palming Joji through his pants and Joji was bucking his hips up, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from shuddering. To Ian’s alarm, Joji suddenly pulled away from his hand and got up, mumbling something about the bathroom; Ian knew exactly what he wanted.

Ian got up a couple seconds after Joji had disappeared into the bathroom, mumbling a half-assed excuse to Max even though he knew Max was too out of it to care. He walked into the bathroom where he knew Joji was and closed the door behind him. Joji immediately greeted him by pressing his lips against Ian’s, and they both quickly melted into a drunken, sloppy kiss. A couple minutes later, Ian broke away from the kiss, knowing that they were both too drunk and impatient to deal with foreplay; the romantic bullshit could happen during a time when they were sober and not so fucking horny.

Ian gripped Joji’s wrists tightly, turning him around and pinning him against the wall. Ian grinded against Joji’s ass and Joji moaned, arching his back. Ian reached his hands around, unzipping Joji’s pants and sliding them down. He slid his hands into Joji’s briefs, stroking and teasing Joji’s aching cock, and Joji moaned once more.  
After pushing down Joji’s underwear, Ian gripped his thick thighs, placing his cock against his ass. “Are you ready for me, Joji-boy?” He whispered into Joji’s ear, his voice low and husky. Joji responded with a desperate groan, nodding frantically. With that, Ian pushed his cock into him and Joji let out a sharp gasp. He began thrusting slowly, tracing his fingers over Joji’s pale ass, littered with hickeys and bruises from nights before.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” he purred, beginning to fuck Joji faster and faster. “You can’t even watch a movie with your friend without getting a hard-on.” Joji responded only with needy moans, pushing and grinding his ass against Ian. “You like it when I touch you like that, don’t you?” Ian continued, reaching a hand around and pumping Joji’s cock with a steady rhythm matching that of his own thrusts. “Are you close?” Joji nodded and panted, his mouth wide open.

Ian continues thrusting faster and faster, and before long he was digging his face into Joji’s shoulder to muffle his own noises. He knew he was about to cum, but he continued to fuck Joji, holding back and trying to wait until Joji came first. Just then, Joji let out a few exceptionally lewd moans and began to mumble a long slur of Japanese words that Ian couldn’t understand. Without warning, he came in Ian’s hand, and Ian pulled his cock out of his ass, cumming instantly and coating his back with a stripe of cum. Joji whined halfheartedly at the absence of Ian’s cock, but in truth, he was too exhausted to care. Ian wiped his hand off on Joji’s shoulder, sticky with cum, and Joji grunted distastefully. “You better clean that up, faggot, or you’re never fucking me again,” he mumbled. “Now hand me my pants. If we stay in here any longer, Max might notice that somethings up.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my tumblr (suicidedesu)


End file.
